My darling, My love, My
by Catseye
Summary: Wu-Mei. A little sap, a little dark, a little My Immortal inspired. um R&R pweese? Is 1st person POV, mourning fic but this has a twist from most Wu-Mei's...


My Darling, My Love, My...  
by Catseye  
Pairings : Wu-Mei  
Warnings: um...a little sad? a wee bitty dark.  
  


"_I'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all of my childish fears  
and if you have to leave....  
_

I bet you have a new life over there I bet you're not pining away like a little girl without her dolly. I bet you've moved on even though you're really the weaker of us two. I can hear your voice too clearly, you know, disputing those thoughts. Can you hear me? Over there on the other side, can you hear me pining?

It doesn't make any sense. Why do I stand here by this river alone, day after day, waiting? Why do I ever bother to close my eyes and dream that your body lies next to mine, our hands clasped together in this field of flowers.

I miss you so. I see everyone around me healing their wounds, forgetting their troubles, moving on with their existence. And then here I am. Haunted by your eyes, your voice, your smile and missing you that much more.

I cried the first night. I came to this field, buried my head in the earth and cried - screaming your name, my love, cursing you for leaving me, cursing myself for leaving too. The grass lays torn and broken where I had been, where I am now, thinking about your face.

The people here...they don't understand. They call me mean when I refuse to listen to their "advice." "Forget about the past", "None of that matters anymore", "Screw regret, it's nothing but trouble".  
I hear them call me cold when I refuse to love them. But how can I when I wait for you?

_...i wish that you would just leave  
because your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone ..._

You kept a part of my heart yet I have so little of you. Just these awful memories of when we fought and argued over _little_ things. Such children we were. Unable to say "I love you", afraid to say "I care." Too much pride, too much dignity. All this stripped you away.

It's dark now. I'd forgotten about the day and night. Being here on this hill does that to you. The sky and earth just swallow you up, trapping you with your own vicious thoughts and memories. They stab you in millions of places, unrelenting and cruel.  
I've hated myself and even you, my love, for haunting me. I've hated everything and everyone around me.

But now....

_these wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase"  
_

I can see the stars. Do you see them too? Shining down on the earth, trying to shine some light into our stubborn human hearts. None are more stubborn than those like me, dead to the world and its people. 

I wish you were next to me.

I wish....

These stars...this field...that river...

That river.

I've heard tell of its powers to heal ancient wounds and none are more ancient than mine. I never...really _noticed _it. Perhaps I was simply too busy wallowing in my own misery.   
  
This may be the only way, this river. The only way for us both to be free. I'll start a new life as well. And then maybe, someday in the future, we will meet again as two strangers. The slate will be clean and the stage set for a new romance, one that neither of us will ever have to regret.   
After drinking of this river, I will begin to count the days, until we meet again. This is the one thing I shall not forget.

Under there stars, someday, my darling, my love. My Wufei. 

~Owari~

_My Immortal _by Evanescence.

Disclaimer : Yeah. I own GW, Wufei, Meiran. Sure I do. And pigs fly through flaming pink hoops at the Cirque du Soliel, 2004 on Mars. 

Author Notes : ^^ now how many people thought that it was from Wufei's point of view? I gave hints actually that it was Meiran and that the person was dead :3. Go ahead. Look. I tell the truth. ^^  
And how many got that the field of flowers was Elysian Fields? And the stream is the Lethe, sometimes said to be the river running throught the Elysian Fields, the stream that bestowed forgetfulness when the dead where ready to be reborn. Yes, the Catseye has a thing for greek mytholgy, screw the fact that they're Chinese. XD 

Well read/review, tell me how I did. It would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
